The Truth is in the Flu - Series part 1
by riley2002
Summary: A lot can happen when you miss out on a century of germs. Sometimes it has the most interesting results. We all get the flu sometime, and I think the past year has proven that. - I have added the order of what ended up becoming an unexpected 'series' of stories to the titles to clarify the order. I hope this helps.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **I know where it's going to end, but not quiet certain how. All reiews appreciated, as always.

* * *

Chapter 1

They were all tired that night. Their adventure for the day was draining. Pete had taken a big tumble, and Helena had found him recovering as Myka chased down the culprit. They had caught up just in time to be able to retrieve the artifact and disarm the person, left none the wiser for his unknowing involvement of the chaos he had left.

The bedraggled group headed up for bed shortly after a hearty dinner. Helena was the first to claim complete exhaustion.

Myka had just finished dressing the next morning when she heard the thud, followed by a horrid retching down the hall. "Helena?" she called from the door. More retching and a moan. Myka opened the door to see HG in a heap on the floor having emptied what appeared to be the entire contents of her stomach. She was immediately at her side.

Claudia had heard the noise too and had just arrived at the door. "Ewww, dude, I haven't seen anything that bad since Pete ate all that Chinese food before getting on the airplane."

"Claudia, grab the bathroom bucket." Claudia skidded across the floor to the bathroom and was back in record time as another wave of nausea hit HG and more vomit projected out from her beaten body as Myka held her hair back..

"And she scores!" Claudia stated.

"Not funny, Claudia," Myka said rolling her eyes. "You're spending too much time with Pete." Just then HG's body contorted once more as she heaved into the bucket. "But, yeah, this looks like a doozy."

"Uh, Myka, I think I'm going to be sick now." Claudia was turning a certain shade of green.

Pete showed up next at the door having heard the commotion when he got out of the shower. Still, dripping wet, he hurried into the room towards the women on the floor. "Oh, wow. I haven't seen anything like that since I ate all that Chinese fo…"

"We know Pete!" Myka barked getting frustrated. "Now can someone please get me some towels, and a wet washcloth?" Seeing her friend crumpled on the floor in distress, she took a deep calming breath and went into command mode. "Claudia, would you go and grab a wet washcloth and some towels to clean up the floor before we have to clean up after you, too."

"On it," and Claudia was off to requisition the supplies, more than happy to get away from the deluge on the floor.

"Pete, you're going to clean it up since you seem to have had more experience in that department than the rest of us." In a softer voice she continued, "But first, I need your help getting her off the floor."

The great H.G. Wells was reduced to a lifeless heap, shivering in Myka's arms. Her night clothes were soaked.

"Yeah, right, Mykes. Come on HG, let's get you off this floor." He bent down and tenderly picked her up in his arms as he would a child, her head resting against his chest. "Man, she's really sick. It feels like she has a fever. I bet we'll need to change her sheets, too. Where do you want her? The chair or the bed?"

He looked at Myka with concern, looking for direction. He knew she was in control and would be the one to care for Helena, even if she didn't know it herself. He saw them together and the looks they gave each other. He wasn't completely oblivious, even if they were.

Claudia arrived with the wash cloth, handing it to Myka, left the towels on the floor for Pete and retreated to stand at the door.

"Let's see if we can get her in the chair. I think you're right about the fever. Her clothes are soaked, so I'm going to guess…" Myka checked the bed, "Yeah, you're right; we need to change the sheets. They are pretty damp." She turned to Claudia and asked, "Would you please find some clean sheets and change the bed. Then I need you to go into my room and find a new set of pajamas. I don't think she actually has much in that department. You'll find them in the second drawer of the small oak dresser."

"Okay, HG, in the chair you go." Pete set her down gently into the chair by the bed and waited for Myka to take over. He grabbed a blanket off the bed handing it to her. "Here's a blanket. I'll see if I can find a heavier one and start cleaning up the floor. It's starting to get a little ripe in here."

Helena slumped forward onto Myka's shoulder and groaned. "Oh, God, Myka, I feel horrible. I ache all over, and I'm cold. My head is pounding and I'm so tired. What's wrong with me? Did I get, what does Peter like to say, whammied? We need to look into that."

"No, sweetie, I think you just have the flu. You're right though, we should double-check the artifacts you've handled just to be on the safe side."

"I do not get the flu," she stated with as much dignity as was possible for someone with so little energy.

"Sorry, Helena, everyone gets the flu at some point, including the great H.G. Wells." Myka couldn't help but laugh at the woman's offense at the possibility that she could succumb to sickness as she started to gently wash her face with the wash cloth.

"The floor is all cleaned and here is another blanket." Pete wrapped the extra blanket around HG and passed a glass of green liquid to Myka. "I figured some mouth wash might be in order considering what I just cleaned up. I'll go let Artie know what's going on. We should probably call Dr. Calder, too. Need anything else before I leave?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not right now Pete, but thanks." She smiled at him before continuing her ministrations.

"Okay. Hey, here's your lovely chambermaid with fresh sheets. Ouch." Claudia punched him in the arm. "Why am I surrounded by such violent women?" Smiling, he rubbed his arm. "Let me know if you need anything else," he shot over his shoulder as he left the room.

"The sheets are changed. I'll go throw them in the wash. I think we may be needing them again. Oh, and here are the jam jams. Now what?" Claudia asked handing over the dry flannel pajamas.

"Bucket!" Helena suddenly demanded before heaving once more, her body shuddering.

"Dude, how much is there in that stomach?" Claudia burst out. The two women glared at her. "Point taken."

"Actually, I don't think there is much left. I think she's just dry heaving now." Myka's concern visible now. She handed the mouthwash that Pete had thought of. Helena scrunched up her face in disgust as she took the offered glass somewhat confused. Taking a mouthful, she rinsed her mouth and deposited it in the bucket offered. "Oh, that is vile, and not at all dignified. However, I now understand its purpose. Thank you."

"I need some more wash cloths and a bowl of warm water, please, Claudia. Make sure it's warm water."

"Heard you the first time, Myka." Claudia replied on her way out the door.

"Okay, sweetie, we need to get you in some new clothes."

"Oh, thank goodness. These are dreadful and not very comfortable." Helena could barely hold herself up at this point, leaning more heavily on Myka.

"Here are the wash cloths and the WARM water."

"Thanks, Claud. I guess this next part is all up to me." Her face flushed at the thought.

"No arguments there. Very embarrassed young person leaving the room now…bye." And Claudia was gone, leaving Myka alone with a very sick and soon to be naked Helena. She'd never had to do this before and certainly not with someone she so desired from afar. She had often imagined her in a state of undress, but not at all under these circumstances. '_Why couldn't it have been Claudia',_ she thought to herself. '_I could have handled that.'_

"Helena, are you still with me?" she asked softly, cupping her chin in her hand. What little strength Helena had been quickly deteriorating and she was having more difficulty supporting herself in the chair.

"I think so. Although, I think I'd rather be dead than feeling like this." The woman remarked pitifully.

"Look at me for a second." Helena lifted her eyes to look into those bright green eyes that she never seemed to be able to get enough of. With all the strength she had left, she focused on the two orbs as Myka spoke to her.

Nervous now, Myka had to concentrate on keeping her voice calm. "I'm going to help you get into some dry clothes and wash some of this sweat off. It'll make you feel better. I know you feel crappy, but I can't do it all on my own. You need to help me, okay?" With shaking hands she reached for the bottom of Helen's flannel night shirt mentally repeating over and over, '_Think clinical. I can do this. Think clinical.'_

Helena held her arms up as Myka started to pull off the top. With a weak smile she taunted "Really, darling, you didn't need to wait for me to be ill to get me to take my clothes off for you. I would have gladly done so with great enthusiasm." She felt Myka instantly freeze for just a moment before continuing with her task. "Oh, dear, have I gone and fumbled things once again?" Helena mumbled miserably.

"N- No," Myka stumbled. "Let's just get you into some dry clothes." She closed her eyes as she repeated to herself once more '_Think clinical. Think clinical.'_

Myka dropped the night shirt on the floor. The mantra left her head instantly as she opened her eyes to reveal what she had only dreamed of. She was granted her first view of what she had only ever imagined, gasping loudly.

"What was that?" Helena asked.

"Huh?" Myka jerked her head up to see very tired, deep brown eyes gazing back at her. "Oh, nothing," she squeaked, face turning bright red, realizing her loud gasp had been heard.

But Helena couldn't help refrain from commenting with an infuriating, tired grin, "I may feel like death, love, but I'm not blind, and it's quite apparent that neither are you."

It was not physically possible for Myka's face to get any redder. The stress of the situation finally struck her and she snapped back fiercely. "Honestly, Helena, can you make this whole situation any worse? No, please don't answer that." She took a cleansing breath, letting it out slowly, "You are really sick and I'm trying to help you. I am very worried about you. If you think you can do this alone right now, please, tell me. If not, then it's either Pete or me. The contents of your stomach have already traumatized Claudia. So what will it be?" Myka sat back on her calves looking up at Helena's haggard face, waiting for her answer.

Helena was shocked by the outburst, but in her weakened state she merely closed her eyes in defeat. "You would be my preferred choice, please. I am truly sorry."

"Okay," answered Myka softly. "Can you hold yourself up?"

"Yes, for the moment."

Myka took the warm washcloths and proceeded to tenderly wash the sticky perspiration off from Helena's torso, taking her time with each arm, and down her exquisite back. '_Any other time and I'd be really enjoying this_' Myka thought.

Helena couldn't help but to moan at the gentleness and relief following the warm cleansing. "That does feel marvelous. Thank you. I didn't realize how much this fever had affected me. It feels much better to be relatively clean."

The two women finished in silence. Myka helped HG back into bed. Exhausted, she quietly thanked Myka and fell asleep.

Myka sat with her for some time before she was satisfied that the patient was soundly sleeping. She leaned down, kissed her warm forehead and caressed her flushed cheek before quietly leaving the room.

* * *

"What do you mean she has the flu?" Artie almost yelled. "Is anyone else sick?"

"Shhh, Artie. Do you want to wake her up? Myka just got her cleaned up and asleep. HG's been throwing up all morning. People get sick. Geez." Pete was taken aback by his boss's reaction.

"Are we sure it's not an artifact?" Artie demanded.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpasaurous, chill. I'm already ahead of you with that. HG mentioned that as a possibility, I think more because she didn't want to admit that she could actually be sick, and said we should look into that. So, I'm cross referencing all the stuff on her inventory lists from the past 48 hours. Steve is already at the warehouse doing research. We should have the report in the next hour."

"Let me know the second you have it. Myka, what do you think?" Artie wanted input from his other agent.

"Honestly, Artie, I think she's just really sick with the flu. I think we should call Dr. Calder, though. She doesn't seem to be able to keep anything down and I'm concerned she's going to get dehydrated."

"Okay. We'll get her here ASAP. In the mean time, Pete you have inventory. Claudia, you keep looking into any artifacts HG may have been in contact with. Myka, you keep an eye on your patient. Let me know if there are any changes in symptoms just in case it is an artifact. If anyone one of you gets sick let me know right away. Okay people, why are you still here?"

"Ooooh, Myka, you get to play Nurse Betty. Anymore sponge baths involved in that?" Pete taunted. She punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Again, violence in the work place."

* * *

The reports came through just before lunch, Artie complaining it wasn't within the promised hour. After reviewing the results they were fairly certain that no artifacts were involved.

By midmorning Helena had started coughing horrendously. Myka held her weakened body during the painful episodes and held her hair back as she continued to heave into the bucket. She had not been able to keep any liquids down that she had tried to drink. Myka was very concerned by the time Dr. Calder arrived just after lunch leaving Helena only when she had drifted off to sleep again.

"So, how is our esteemed Ms. Wells?" she asked brightly entering the dimmed room. Myka had drawn the drapes closed earlier when Helena complained about the light and one light was left on. Dr. Calder turned on the overhead light. "How about you go take a break agent Bering while I examine the old lady." Helena glared at Vanessa for that crack, who just laughed at her patient's reaction.

"I'd like her to stay, please." Helena asked quietly, looking pointedly at Myka.

"It's up to Myka, Helena, if you wish her to stay." Dr. Calder glanced at Myka. After a nod of confirmation, she started to examine her patient. Myka recited the symptoms and events of the morning, Helena adding to the conversation as needed.

"She's had a fever around 102.3. The coughing started a couple of hours ago and she hasn't been able to keep anything down. I'm concerned about her getting dehydrated. She really needs another change of clothes, I'm afraid, but I didn't want to disturb her again until you got here. The sheets will probably need changing again, too."

"Well, very good Dr. Bering," Dr. Calder smiled. "I think we are definitely dealing with the flu. I agree with you to be concerned about dehydration. So, Helena, this is my plan. I want to get an IV catheter placed and start some IV fluids. I'll give you an antiemetic to get the vomiting under control and see if we can get you to keep fluids down, I'm also going to start an antiviral. I'll be staying here at least overnight, if not two. One of my main concerns is that your immune system has missed being exposed to 100 years of germs and I want to be here in case there are any complications. You're very sick, not that I need to tell you that. Right now all we can do is let it run its course and treat what symptoms we can. It's not going to be a fun ride, I promise you. I agree that you need another quick wash, new clothes and sheets. That fever has given you some grief. Let's start with that before I get everything else going."

"I'd rather Myka help with that, if I have a say in any of this." Helena requested weakly before starting another coughing fit.

The Dr. looked at Myka again for her answer. "I'm sorry, Helena, I can't." She blushed and stared at the floor in an effort to avoid eye contact with the Dr. She added quickly, "I'll go find you some clothes and get the sheets." Helena's whole body resonated with disappointment as Myka rushed out of the room in search of some clean clothes.

Dr. Calder was quick to catch onto what she had already assumed some time ago and couldn't help but smile. Myka's reaction only helped to confirm her thoughts. '_Oh, are they in for a roller coaster ride_,' she thought, '_Poor Artie. He has absolutely no idea_ _what he is up against.'_

"Looks like you're stuck with me. I'll be sure to warm my hands first." She laughed at the glare she prompted from her patient again. "I'll go update Artie and get the rest of my supplies and we'll get started. Cheer up. I'm certain Myka will stay for the catheter and will most likely be glued to that chair." She gave HG's hand a quick squeeze and smiled at her before heading out of the room.

Dr. Calder worked efficiently getting Helena back into bed and sleeping soundly. Myka had changed the bedding while the Dr. worked and held Helena's other hand when the IV catheter was placed. Dr. Calder was correct that Helena would be exhausted when she was done. She had collapsed on the bed almost immediately after the doctor had everything completed. Confident that Myka was still by her side holding her hand she drifted off to sleep once again.

"You did a good job, Myka. Thank you for your help." Vanessa had watched her out of the corner of her eye, sympathetic to what the younger woman was feeling. "You're in love with her." Myka almost fell out of the chair flabbergasted by the bluntness of that statement. "It's okay, Myka. I won't say anything. I've suspected it for some time now. Most anyone can tell watching the two of you together. The two of you just have this indescribable connection that neither of you can figure out. But you are very much aware of. It just is. Don't be afraid of it."

Finally able to get her mouth and vocal cords coordinated, the young woman cleared her throat and admitted, "I don't know how she feels." She really didn't. She knew they had a strong connection, but wasn't sure how deeply it ran for the older woman. If she had to admit it she had denied her true feelings until this morning when she found Helena on the floor.

"You should ask her. I'm pretty confident I know what the answer is, though." She smiled at the young woman who tilted her head, uncertain how to respond. "She's worth it, and so are you."

"Let's get her back on her feet first. I miss that attitude of hers," Vanessa chuckled. "Right now, though, you need to get something to eat and get some rest. I know she's going to be looking for you later. Go on," she demanded at Myka's reluctance. "Dr's orders. I'll stay here with her. She's not going anywhere." Myka got up and headed for the door. She stopped at the door and took one more look over her shoulder at Helena's sleeping form. Dr. Calder smiled at her and shooed her out with a motion of her hands. She smiled back weakly and headed downstairs to get a quick bite before a well needed nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N****:** I believe most dreams we have are a mix of thoughts and emotions that we have only the smallest amount of understanding of what our mind is sorting out. They tend to be a simple stream of unconscious thoughts at times. We all interpret them as uniquely our own.

The flu is never funny, but I've done my best at adding a few zingers. Hope you get zapped.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Myka?" the scratchy voice called hesitantly into the darkness.

"Hmm," came a drowsy response. "Yeah, Helena, I'm right here." Myka took her hand. "Do you need Dr. Calder?"

"No. I was just wondering if you were still here." She tried unsuccessfully to clear her throat. "I can't remember being so ill."

"It's just a really bad case of the flu. Hopefully, you'll be feeling better soon. Are you up for trying some broth?"

"No." She rolled on her side and looked at Myka's tired eyes. "Myka, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

"What?" Myka was too tired to think much passed the evening.

"When you helped me change," she croaked. "I was…"

"It's okay." Myka didn't want to face this conversation. "Let's just forget about it. Save your voice. It sounds painful."

Helena started another fit of coughing, and Myka sat on the bed holding her wracking body. "Oh, this infernal cough. My chest and throat hurt."

Myka wrapped her arm around the smaller body and held it closer. "I know. You really need to try some of this broth, though."

Reluctantly, she took a few sips of the broth being kept warm in a thermos. "Have you been here all night?"

"Most of it. Dr. Calder has been in and out, but you've slept mostly."

"Do you think you could help me to the bathroom? I'm not entirely sure I can get there and back on my own." It was an admission of defeat for the woman who always seemed bigger than life. Myka smiled at the hesitancy in the request, realizing how difficult it must be for this woman to ask for help with what must seem to be such a simple task.

"Come on." Myka helped her stand up and wrapped her arm around her waist, supporting her to the bathroom and back in silence.

"Why have you stayed if I'm sleeping?" Helena lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Uh, I guess because I'm concerned about you and that's what, friends do, right? Just in case you needed something, like getting help to the bathroom."

"What time is it?"

Myka looked at her watch. "Close to one."

"You should go to bed and get some rest. I'm not going anywhere," Helena mumbled.

"When you fall asleep."

Myka took her hand and stroked her forehead pushing back the damp hair that had fallen forward. Gaining courage, she started to run her fingers through the woman's messy hair. Helena moaned at the contact and Myka froze.

"Please, don't stop. It feels good, and it seems to be helping the headache." Resuming her ministrations, Helena quickly fell back into a sound sleep.

Comfortable that the older woman was settled for the moment, she left the sleeping form to get some rest of her own.

* * *

The sun streamed through the window, now landing on Myka's face, shadows from the blinds lacing the bed in stripes. The clock read 9:00; far later than she had anticipated. She immediately got up and entered the room next door. Helena was laying on her side facing Steve who was reading to her. Seeing Myka at the door he softly laughed at the sight before him.

"What?" she exclaimed defensively.

"Uh, nice hair…going to a Halloween party?"

"I don't know. Is there one I don't know about?" She smiled back at him, realizing she never looked in the mirror before leaving her room.

"If there is I'm sure you'll win first prize. Go get ready. She's asleep again; probably for the past two pages now. I've got this one."

"How is she?" Myka asked first.

"Well, she has the flu, so I've seen her better. Not quiet our 'cheeky' HG." Getting the glare he expected he continued, "Dr. Calder was in earlier. Not much improvement. We got her settled and she may give her more IV fluids. Claudia is the next victim, by the way, but it doesn't look as bad as HG, here. So watch out. It looks like we may all become victims to this. I think Dr. Calder is right about HG's immune system not being ready for this."

"Poor Claudia. She's going to want Winnie the Pooh. What were you reading to Helena?"

"A Journey to the Center of the Earth." Steve grinned, his eyes bright with amusement.

"Oh, you are funny and oh, so very cruel." Myka chuckled. "She's definitely sick."

"Yeah, I don't think she even noticed. Don't worry; I'll get rid of the evidence. She'll probably think she was hallucinating."

"Our secret. I'd like to see the look on her face, though, if she figures it out, and then you better run."

"Oh, I plan on it. Trust me." Steve declared seriously. "Will you bring me the Pooh book for Claud?"

"Sure. Guess we are agent nurse maids. I'll go get my nurses cap. Artie must be pulling out his hair. God help us if Pete catches this. He's a baby when he's sick. We should call Jane if that happens. I'll get ready and get some breakfast. Need anything?"

"I'm all set. She's out. Artie is playing with his meridians, per the Doc." Steve grinned. "Just, please go take care of the bed head before Pete sees you."

* * *

She heard the coughing coming up the stairs. In the room across from her own, Claudia was vomiting fantastically. Artie had taken that watch, reluctantly leaving the warehouse in Pete's care.

Steve sat on the bed next to Helena for support, but obviously reluctant in making physical contact.

"It's okay, Steve. I've got this." Myka sat on the other side of the bed taking Helena into her arms as she finished the last of the coughing fit, exhausted.

"Thanks. I'll just go check in with Pete. I hear Artie has joined the nursing staff." Steve looked at Myka across the bed, grateful to be relieved for this part.

"Guess so. Claudia's producing a wonderful donation for him. Remember, Winnie the Pooh," Myka smiled, handing him the book.

"Thanks. She'll like that. I think I'll wait until she finishes with Artie." He took the book and left the two alone.

Helena started coughing again, Myka supporting her weakened body. She fell into the warmth of the body holding her, selfishly absorbing the warmth and comfort it gave her.

"Hey, let's get you lying down again. Done Coughing?" Myka asked, brushing the damp hair away from Helena's face and rubbing her back.

"It hurts so much and it's more difficult to breathe. This blasted thing is an annoyance." Helena motioned to the IV line the doctor had hooked her up to again.

"I'm sure it is, but you really need the fluids. You're not taking in enough to keep you from getting dehydrated. Do you need to get to the bathroom?" Myka asked, not wanting to get her settled just to get up again. "I brought a book to read, too. I'll read it to you if you want or I can just read on my own."

"No. Steve already helped me. Can't I just stay like this?" she mumbled pitifully. "I'm tired of lying down. You are much more comfortable." Helena admitted.

"Uh, okay. I guess. Hold on a second." Myka threw off her shoes and sat up against the head board, pulling a very weak Helena against her. The smaller woman sunk against her, head on her shoulder tucked into her neck. Myka had never seen this strong woman so physically defeated before. As she did the night before, she ran her fingers through the now unkempt hair, occasionally creeping down to run a finger or thumb against her cheek.

"You smell better too. Boys smell funny." Helena managed a pained face. "I was ever so glad I had a daughter. Not that I would have loved a boy any less, but they do smell different," she continued, her voice waning.

Within minutes the sick woman was asleep in her arms. Myka picked up the book she had brought with her and began to read, aimlessly exploring the damp face lying against her.

* * *

"Myka….Myka, wake up." Dr. Calder shook her awake. Her book had fallen from her lap to the floor. Helena was still asleep against her. The doctor smiled down at her sleepy face. "Hey, there. Looks like you had a nice nap." Myka's fuzzy head cleared a little. Realizing her arm rested protectively around the woman, the quickly pulled her arm away, much to the amusement of the doctor, and sat up acclimatizing herself to the unusual surroundings.

Now self-conscious, she shook her head to clear it. "Sorry. I guess I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. How's Claudia?"

"Oh, she'll be good as new soon enough. She's driving Artie up the wall, but he's secretly enjoying Winnie the Pooh. It's this one I'm worried about. Her fever is still pretty high."

"She complained her chest is hurting. She's coughing a lot more and it seems deeper."

"When she wakes up I'd really like to get a good listen to her chest and get her to take some more broth. It doesn't look like I'm leaving anytime soon."

"I'm awake," the muffled response came from Myka's shoulder. Unconsciously, she stroked her head, brushing the hair away from her face. "I just don't feel like moving."

The doctor looked at Myka with a glint in her eye and mouthed to her, "Told you so."

Averting her eyes, Myka got out of the bed, gently resting Helena's head back on a pillow. "I'll go get that broth while you do your doctor thing."

"Actually, Myka, let's try that chicken soup Artie made. It's simmering on the stove. It's very good. Get yourself some too, while you're at it. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Artie cooks?" Myka inquired doubtfully.

"Yes, he does. It's very good soup and not from a can. It may just cure you all. Claudia is keeping it down and it looks like Steve is our next patient. I sent him to bed. Mrs. Frederic is ready to call some sort of 'state of emergency'. I might call in reinforcements."

"Great." Dismayed at the news, Myka left to go get the soup.

"Okay, agent Wells, I want to get a good listen of your chest. I know that I'm not who you want to hear these words from, maybe next time, but off with the shirt, please."

"I beg your pardon?" The doctor winked at her. HG stared back at her, not acting upon the request, instead trying to figure out, in her presently muddled mind, exactly what the doctor was implying. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with the answer she came up with.

"Shirt, please. Let me help." They managed the shirt together so Vanessa could reevaluate her patient. "I don't like what I hear. I want to get a chest x-ray to see if things are okay. I'm concerned about pneumonia. How you've managed this long without getting severely ill is beyond me. There's a portable in the van. Not the best, but it will serve our purpose. I think you've had enough fluids. It's been at a very conservative rate, but I don't want to mess around with that chest. Are you producing anything when you cough?"

"Not really."

"I want to get a sample of any mucus you can give me for a culture and get a blood sample out to the lab. I'm going to call Pete back to help me move the machine in. You are to eat some soup with Myka and then I can get that x-ray to see what's going on. When Myka gets back I'll get that blood sample. Helena?"

She had nodded off before she was able to put her shirt back on.

"Perfect timing agent Bering" the doctor addressed her as she entered with the soup. She was wrapping Helena in a blanket. "Have any more shirts? My patient fell asleep on me before I could get her dressed again. Might as well give her a clean one." Myka froze for a moment before putting the tray down. Seeing the anxious woman in the door she continued, grinning, "I didn't say you had to dress her, Myka, I just need the shirt. I will need your help later, though."

"Uh, yeah, I'll just go grab one of mine. She doesn't really have a lot, and I think we've pretty much gone though them. Uh, right, let me just go do that."

'_I really shouldn't have this much fun with these two,_' Vanessa reminded herself, _'but someone needs to push them in the right direction or they are going to get electrocuted.'_

* * *

"Helena, you have just upgraded yourself to pneumonia. There is definitely inflammation in your lungs. I've sent out the samples to see if we can get a positive culture on the culprit, but until then I'm going to start you on a broad spectrum antibiotic. I just hope this isn't a mutated strain." Helena didn't really seem to care what the doctor was saying. As long as Myka was holding her hand she was perfectly content.

Artie insisted on going back to the warehouse, preferring to leave Pete as nurse maid. Everyone was sleeping at this point. Pete poked his head into HG's room last, knowing Myka was reluctant to leave to room, before running a load of the quickly increasing pile laundry. "Hey, Mykes. Why don't you go take a break before you wear yourself out. I can stay if you want. Artie's soup is really good."

"Thanks Pete, but I'm fine. I already had some soup."

He came in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine. Dr. Vanessa will have her cranky little butt in fighting shape faster than we want." He teased. Seeing Myka not taking the bait, he kneeled down in front of her. "Myka, I know. Everyone knows. Well, not Artie, I'm pretty sure of that, but it's obvious to the rest of us." Myka stared at him in surprise. "Oh, come on, Myka…I think you were the last to know." He took her hand gently. "It's okay. We're all for it. You guys are…, well, you just are. Does that make sense? She's come a long way since Yellowstone, and I think you are a big reason for that. Anyway," he quickly rambled on, now embarrassed, "she's going to be fine. Hey, if she's made it this far, she can fight this off. She's one of the strongest people I know, physically and mentally. She'll kick this. Now we need you to take care of yourself, too. Everyone seems to be dropping like flies. So, go get some rest."

"What is so obvious to everyone?" she snapped defensively.

He smiled at her. "Nothing, Mykes. You'll figure it out. She has."

"She has what?" Myka demanded. "What is it everyone but me knows?"

Pete sighed deeply. For such a smart person he couldn't help but think how stupid she could be sometimes. "I think you need to ask her that one." Seeing she wasn't going to bite, he finally gave in. "She hides behind her flirtations. Have you ever noticed she doesn't really flirt with anyone but you? She not just flirting, Myka. There is a lot more behind it. There always has been, you've just ignored it." He sighed again. "Myka, Yellowstone …why didn't she shoot you? Joshua's trumpet… she never took her eyes from you, the Janus coin…Sykes…Think about it, Myka. Remember. I've got to go." He reluctantly dropped her hand and left her staring at the empty doorway.

She couldn't sit there anymore. Her head was in turmoil with thoughts, memories and emotions. Everyone was asleep. She had to escape.

* * *

Under the maple tree in the garden she watched the leaves dance in the breeze. Shadows and light danced together in harmony to the music of the summer day. The air was heavy with the scent of roses and herbs. _'Boys smell funny'._ Myka chuckled. It was a funny statement to hear her say, almost whining. She closed her eyes, trying not to think of what Pete had said. She never confirmed nor denied Vanessa's statement. Had Helena only been charming her like she had everyone else or was Pete right? She did flirt a lot. Myka admitted she had flirted right back just as much, and she enjoyed it. But she had just disappeared without a word. What was to keep her from doing that again? She couldn't go through that again. That was all she did know.

* * *

_Helena was bruising her arm she held it so tightly. Water surrounded her. Screaming, just screaming. The words didn't matter. Pain, fear, heart-break, loss. That's all she felt as she held her hand, holding the gun to her own head. So much pain. Loss she never wanted to feel again. It surrounded her. It was not her own, yet it filled her soul. The loss was her own, now. Seeing, but not touching, every time she tried. Did it ever end? The pain of loss. Why was it her's now? But it wasn't hers alone. Somehow she knew. A cocky grin directed at her, never losing sight of her. On and off…then gone. Acceptance, repentance, nobility…where was she? It was so cloudy now. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, fear and loss. Apples. What Apples? Forgiveness. Loss. Resurrection. What the Hell is going on? 'Boy's smell funny'. Back to the beginning...Handcuffs, a tingling contact she'd never experienced before…_

Myka sat straight up. The sun was setting on the horizon. Pete told her to remember, but did it have to be in a convoluted dream? They never made sense. It was getting cool with the setting sun and the dew had started to settle. She headed back to the inn. More confused and more tired than she was before she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Myka," Pete started happily with a mouth full of the sandwich he just made. Swallowing quickly he started again, "God, you look like Hell. You okay? Are you getting sick now?"

"Gee, thanks Pete! I feel fine. I fell asleep in the garden and had a bad dream, that's all. Guess I haven't recovered from it yet. Are there any more sandwiches?"

"Yeah, I made up a bunch. Sorry, not very fancy. Artie's down now. Dr. Calder has reinforcements coming in. I need to get to the warehouse. Good news is it looks like Claudia and Steve will be back on their feet pretty quick. Stay away from Artie though." Pete shuddered.

"I'll go to the warehouse." Myka offered hoping for a change and more time for her own thoughts.

"Uh, actually, Dr. Calder asked if you could stay here. Pre-med days and all...Hey, don't look at me like that. I know what you're thinking…it has all to do with skill not gender." They sat down in silence eating their sandwiches. "I've got a plate for the doc in the fridge. The soup is warming up. Steve and Claudia are probably up for some. Not sure about HG. Dr. Calder has her in the bathtub now, hoping the steam will help her chest. Probably being clean will make her feel better, too."

Myka gave Pete a funny look. "Are you babbling, Pete?"

"Probably. Just trying to update you. I've got to go." He grabbed another sandwich and an apple. "Call if you need anything." He turned around before walking out the door. "Are you going to be okay? That dream seems to have really knocked you off kilter." He scrunched up his face in concern. He wasn't used to his partner being so unfocused.

"Yeah, Pete. I'll just get the stuff upstairs." She gave him a fake smile, knowing she wasn't fooling him.

"Okay. Well, call or something if you want."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks."

* * *

"Hey, you. Heard you got a bath. That must have felt good." Myka addressed the woman sitting up in bed from the door.

Helena managed a weak smile. As wonderful as the bath had felt, it had also drained her of what energy she had. "It feels wonderful to have clean hair again. Where have you been?"

"Out in the garden. I fell asleep." Myka avoided what eye contact she could with her ill friend, taking a seat in the chair. She hoped the closed eyes would fool her, but Helena always saw right through her. What had she said that day? 'The person who knows you better than anyone else…'

"Ah, I hear something else in that voice of yours. You had a bad dream didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Myka tilted her head, looking at the closed eyes in wonder.

"I don't know really, I just know." Helena responded with an increasingly weaker voice. The cough had left her hoarse.

"You sound tired. Why don't you lie down? Dr. Calder said you managed some more soup."

"Mmm, I did. I must say Artie makes very good chicken soup, but don't let him know I said so. I prefer the games we play. It makes things much more interesting." She smiled as she put her head on the pillow.

Myka chuckled at this revelation. "How do you feel? Any better?"

"Miserable," was the mumbled reply. "I can feel you staring."

"I know you can."

"Well, are you getting in or not? I know you're tired and I refuse to let you spend another night in that horrid chair." Helena felt the bed dip as Myka crawled under the covers next to her. Helena rolled over, clearing her scratchy throat as best she could, and curled into Myka's side, resting her head on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Myka kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back until they both quickly fell asleep. Dr. Calder found them later in the night during her last rounds in the same positions. Pulling the covers up over the two, she turned off the light, grinning. She left the door open enough to hear if she was called, and proceeded to find her own rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** I still don't own any part of Warehouse 13 and honestly, I really don't want to. It's much more fun to play with the toys and put them back to play with later.

**A/N: **For not really being sure how I was going to land at my destination I certainly arrived earlier than anticipated. I appreciate all your comments and reviews. Always encouraged

* * *

Chapter 3

'_Yelling and more yelling. Why is there so much water? Dark eyes. So much pain resonates through the soul. It's all-encompassing, but is not my own. I'm floating in a sea of pain and loss…Running…chasing the untouchable. She's right there. I can't touch her. I keep trying. Emptiness…_'

There is a whisper in her ear. Wait, there is a whisper in her ear. "Myka…Myka, wake up." Myka turned her head and finding herself in the unexpected surroundings, she jerked in surprise. "Myka, it's okay. It's me, Helena. You're with me." Unfocused, tired eyes were desperately trying to stare back at her.

She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head to clear it. Reality was attempting to come back to life.

"Myka, you were having a bad dream. Oh, please don't jerk the bed like that. I feel miserable enough." Helena looked up into the tear stained eyes above her now.

"Sorry." She looked at the clock. _Two a.m. Why does everything happen in these hours? _"Did you need something?

"No. You were having a bad dream, but now that you mention it, a trip to the bathroom would be nice. It appears the fluids are catching up with me. I'm not sure I'm up to the trip alone."

Myka jumped out of the bed before it could swallow her whole. Helping Helena to the bathroom and back she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Would you all please stop asking me that? Miserable, of course. At times I feel like I've indulged in some opium." She started coughing again and they had to stop while she finished, Myka supporting her whole weight as her body attempted to rid itself of the heaviness in her chest.

"You didn't?" Myka was surprised by this revelation on the way back to the bed.

Having gotten settled she soothed Myka's curiosity. "Of course I did, darling. I believe we have established I was far from conventional in my former life and it was not all that uncommon, then. It was not a frequent practice of mine, though, I assure you. It must be this fever."

Myka sat in the chair thinking this new information through. It shouldn't have surprised her. Though a grim facet of the Victorian age, it was a highly used substance for many purposes; including recreational. Feeling Helena's forehead she guessed she still had a fever. Helena started coughing once again. Myka moved to the bed rubbing the slender, strong back through the episode. After taking a drink of the water Myka offered her, Helena unabashedly placed her head on Myka's lap.

"He's right, you know. Pete." Myka had started to stroke the dark head resting on her thighs. She momentarily stopped and took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly before continuing to enjoy the soft hair beneath her hand.

Helena continued softly,"I do hide behind my flirtations." She cleared her irritated throat. "I may tease the others, but with you it is so much more. Never have I felt such a strong connection with anyone; and there have been many, I am ashamed to admit. Even in my confusion with MacPherson, that first day I met you, I knew. I'd never physically felt such a strong reaction to another's touch. I never belonged in the time I was born. There are so many options in this next life, but for me, only if you so choose, Myka." Helena's voice was fading into the darkness of the night.

Myka's stomach dropped 40 floors at that moment. A slight snore came from her lap. She gently adjusted Helena back on the bed, resting her on the pillow without waking her.

She sat in silence watching the woman before her sleep. Had she understood what Helena just admitted and desired or was it the fever? Was it a result of hallucination or merely an uninhibited release of the truth? 'Pete is right', she said. Pete had said 'she knows', 'remember'. What were her dreams reminding her? Giving up on these unproductive questions, Myka got up and checked on the others. Steve was sound asleep. Claudia was half asleep watching a movie, with little focus, unable to sleep. Artie? He was all Vanessa's!

The dawn was breaking. Myka saw no reason to go back to sleep and made coffee instead, preparing for the day. Reinforcement was arriving today, so she prepared one of the guest rooms, finished the laundry and continued preparing breakfast. Pete would be hungry. Cereal for him. If he wanted pancakes he could make his own.

She could hear the activity upstairs start the morning when Pete walked through the door. Helena was coughing horribly again, but Vanessa was with her. The results of the culture were expected today with an appropriate antibiotic. Hopefully, she would start to improve soon. Claudia seemed over the worst of it and just needed rest. Steve was a little worse off. Artie? Vanessa's problem.

Pete walked in through the door. "Wow, thanks for this Myka. This coffee is heaven. You look really tired. Are you getting sick, now?" Pete was concerned how much his partner was over extending herself. She did it all the time on the field, but this was different. He could see the emotional battle she was fighting.

"No, I'm fine, Pete!" she snapped. She dropped her head, rubbing her forehead, regretting her harsh response. "What is it The Dr. always says? Ah, yes. 'I'm so sorry'. I've been awake since two." She poured another cup of coffee.

"Ah ha, HG has you hooked, too. I've never seen her so intent on any other television show. Actually, I don't think she seriously watched anything else. She tends to sit there with us reading, not really paying attention. Now we have a 'Dr. Who' night." He laughed at the thought of her intense attention to the program. "Why were you up at two?"

"Bad dream, and then Helena got stuck in coughing fits again. After I checked on everyone I didn't see a reason to go back to bed. The sun was already coming up. I should probably go see what everyone needs. Will you fold the laundry and bring it up before you head back?"

"Yeah, sure Mykes." He poured another bowl of cereal.

Myka sat back down and stared at Pete trying to gather her thoughts. He looked up expectantly, waiting patiently for her to ask what he already knew she wanted to know.

"Pete, what exactly did you mean when you said 'She already knows?', and what am I supposed to remember?"

Putting his spoon down, he sat back in his chair and sighed. "I can't tell you, Myka. It's something you have to figure out on your own." She started to protest and he put up his hands. "I know it sounds cruel, but it won't mean anything to you unless you figure it out on your own. I hate seeing you struggle like this Mykes, but you know what it is in there," he pointed to her chest. "If you need to talk I'm here, but it's your journey." The door bell rang. "I'll get it. You head upstairs with that stuff. I'll get the laundry up as soon as I can."

Myka headed upstairs. From the top of the staircase she heard Pete's surprise. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

Jane's voice boomed in the hallway. "I heard you needed some help, and who better than a mom? How are you feeling?"

"Mom, I'm fine." He hugged is mother relieved to see a familiar face. "They will be so happy to see you."

"Well, let's get to work getting this team back on their feet."

* * *

Jane's presence was a welcome sight. The day went more smoothly. Everyone was eating again and just needed rest. Dr. Calder had received Helena's blood work results and wasn't happy, but said it could be much worse. She was still waiting on the culture, hoping to have some preliminary results later that evening. Though she had not worsened, Helena was not improving either and they needed to start treating with the appropriate antibiotic. Myka concentrated on Claudia and Steve for most of the day, avoiding Helena and the conflicting thoughts of her words from the early morning. Pete was managing the warehouse on his own, thankful that it was quiet.

Everyone that could partake was grateful for the home cooked meal Jane prepared. With the exception of Helena's condition, they seemed to have gotten through the worst of their little epidemic. Vanessa didn't want to hospitalize Helena and expose her to even more germs to attack her immune system. So, they waited.

Jane spoke up from the dinner table when the tired agent started to clear the table. "Myka, you are exhausted. Pete said you've been awake since two this morning. I've got this under control. Why don't you go upstairs?"

She hesitated before agreeing and leaving the table. Feeling guilty for having ignored her friend all day, she popped her head in Helena's room, leaning against the door jamb. She was propped up against the headboard, eyes closed.

"Where have you been all day? I missed you. I thought you were supposed to start reading A Prayer for Owen Meaney to me?" Her sick friend asked never opening her eyes.

Myka smiled amazed how she always knew. "How do you do that?" She entered the room resuming her place in the chair.

Helena opened her eyes. "Do what?"

Myka tipped her head just the slightest bit. "Know I'm there?"

Helena turned her head towards Myka. After a moment of silence she closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I can just feel you. I know how you smell, hear how you move, and know what your presence feels like. I can't explain it." She dropped her arm on the bed offering her hand, palm up. Myka took it without a word, starting to rub her thumb over the slender wrist. "But you have just proven to me you know, too. Myka, I don't question it anymore."

Myka stared at the hand in hers, memorizing every line and scar. She examined and caressed every finger bringing it to her lips and kissing the inside of her wrist before setting it down on the bed, refusing to release it. Helena opened her eyes and smiled slightly, so unlike the usual smirk Myka had come to expect. Helena took her hand, bringing it up to Myka's face, caressing it with the backs of her fingers and returning to slide her palm and thumb down the young woman's cheek and chin before returning it to her possession.

They sat in silence until darkness claimed the room. "Helena?" Myka's voice seemed to echo off the walls after the long silence.

"Hmm?" Helena was still awake.

"My dreams are my memories, mostly emotions really. I need time to sort them out, but I'm understanding." Helena didn't respond. "Helena?"

The older woman opened her weary eyes. "I know."

"I'm tired." Myka sighed.

"I know." Helena slid down from her propped up position and rolled on her side. Myka threw off her shoes and climbed in behind her. Pulling the smaller frame into her body, she wrapped a protective arm around it and promptly fell asleep free from the confusing dreams.

* * *

Myka woke the next morning in the same place she had fallen asleep the night before. She brushed the dark hair out of her way and kissed the back of Helena's neck before she realized what had woken her. Dr. Calder had come in and was quietly working with her patient. "Shh. Go back to sleep, Myka. It's still early. I just got the culture results and wanted to start an intravenous antibiotic. Then we can get rid of the catheter. She should start responding soon. She's going to be okay. The others are up and moving slowly. Go back to sleep."

Helena rolled onto her back and then sat up coughing. Offering the hand the doctor needed, she turned her head to Myka with brown, sleepy eyes. Winking at her she said, "Do what the doctor says or she'll poke you with a very big needle." She lightly pushed Myka on her back and snuggled into its warmth, preferring her shoulder as a pillow, and drifted off to sleep again when the doctor was done.

Vanessa chuckled as she left, shutting the door behind her, deciding not to say anything to Artie, but definitely trying to prepare him for the chaos to come. More accurately, what he would refer to as 'complications'.

* * *

Dr. Calder left a few days later when she was comfortable with HG's progress, keeping in close contact. Myka had been the next patient. Pete and Jane were able to manage things on their own while the others recovered. Pete and Artie were now on a mission in Florida.

Myka and Helena hadn't discussed the events of the past weeks. Myka was sorting her frequent dreams, and Helena tried to give her the space she needed. Feeling lost in ignorance to Myka's thoughts, she decided to bring the topic back for discussion.

Myka was sitting under the maple tree in the garden when Helena approached her. She inhaled the rich smells of the garden deeply. "Ah, it is so nice to be able to breathe again. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, still a little tired, but no more than anyone else. I know why you're here." Myka stated flatly.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, just do."

"I know."

"I think we've had this conversation already." Myka chuckled.

"Yes, indeed, we have. I am sure we will have it again." Helena breathed deeply again.

"I rarely see you so uncertain, Helena. You are the epitome of confidence." Myka tilted her head, bringing a hand over her head to block the sun, her eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Not with you, Myka." Sitting down next to the young woman, she took a deep breath and continued, "You completely unnerve me quite often. I am sorry for the inappropriate comment I made that first morning, but I was as uncomfortable as you. I was not prepared to be so exposed to you. I was hiding behind false bravado." Helena actually blushed. "We need to address this you know." She looked down at the ground, watching a few ants scurry around on their own mission. "Do you know you are the only one that refers to me by my given name?"

Myka shook her head no. "It's your name, why wouldn't I? That's who you are."

"Everyone else calls me HG. I prefer it that way, actually." Helena sat gathering her thoughts. "That night I was very much aware of what I was saying. I was not hallucinating, though my illness may have lowered my inhibitions. My only regret is that I fell asleep before I could finish. I care for you, Myka, as I never have anyone else, aside from Christina, but that was entirely different as I'm sure you know. I've never had such a strong physiological response from another's touch, especially at the first meeting. I was completely caught off guard and unable to restrain myself from touching you. That has never happened to me before, and as I have mentioned, there have been more than I like to admit to. You are the greatest gift of a friend I could ever be granted and I do not wish to jeopardize that in any way. However, I know you are not ignorant of having similar feelings. You would not be struggling so if you were. What are your memories and do you understand them or do you need more time?"

Myka looked into the worried eyes, so deep with emotion. Leaning into the woman next to her, she gently placed a kiss on her lips. "I understand, Helena."

Helena slowly smiled and lay down with her head in Myka's lap, resuming what had become second nature to them during her illness, enjoying the soft touch of Myka's hands in her hair.

Helena rolled onto her back, head still in her lap, looking up at Myka. "Do you know what my favorite piece of music is now, in this second life of mine, Myka? Gustav Mahler's second Symphony, the 'Resurrection'. You may have noticed a have a number of CDs of that particular work. It was purported to be his favorite. It took him more than five years to complete. I was lucky to have actually heard it in 1895 soon after its premiere. It's ironic that I first heard it in my previous life. As are most of his symphonies, it is a grandiose work. The last movement holds the greatest of meaning to me now. It is one of the most glorious things I've ever heard; full symphony, chorus, soloist, organ and all these chimes at the end. I cry every time I hear it. One could say that it portrays all the terror and glory of a last judgment and resurrection. Quite fitting don't you think? I am not Christ, but have I not, in some way, felt the full terror and glory of judgment and yet been resurrected?

She stared into Myka's green eyes, seeing understanding in their depth.

"Part of the text translates:"

'_O believe, my heart, O believe:_

_Nothing to you is lost!_

_Yours is, yes yours, is what you desired_

_Yours, what you have loved_

_What you have fought for!_

_O believe,_

_You were not born for nothing!_

_Have not for nothing, lived, suffered!_

_What was created_

_Must perish,_

_What perished, rise again!_

_Cease from trembling!_

_Prepare yourself to live!'_

Helena reached up cupping Myka's face gently in her hands, the beginning of tears bravely refusing to release. "Dearest Myka, I am not here now without suffering, but I was not born for nothing. You're what I desire, what I love and what I fight for. I perished and arose again. I am prepared to live, because of you."

Speechless, Myka placed her own hand to Helena's face wiping the streams of tears coursing down her cheeks. She laid down facing her now, and leaned her head against the forehead in front of her, eyes closed against her own tears now freely flowing. "I too, am prepared to live because of you." She leaned in slowly, brushing her lips against the soft ones that could recite such poignant words. In return, Helena leaned into her body and answered more soundly.

* * *

"Alright everyone. Thankfully we've had a lull during our little epidemic…", started Artie.

"Speak for yourself; I believe I was more than a little epidemic…" Helena bit back.

"Whatever. We have strange things going in the Canary Islands. Since Pete is the last of us with the flu, the four of you are off to Tenerife. You are there to work, children. It is not a vacation. You are not there to have fun. Now here is the file…"


End file.
